lo ke hay tras la actuacion
by xhiromixchanx
Summary: ps mi primer fic shonen ai, por el momentonaruto en un universo alterno, en el instituto!hace años tubieron ke separace y ahora se reencontraran, como haran para ke su relacion no se descubra?narutoxsasuke
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno

5 años atrás…

Dos niños se encontraban jugando soccer en un parque, el niño que estaba al arco lanzo la pelota sin notar que su amigo estaba distraído mirando a otro lugar, grito para que reaccionara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su amigo recibiera el golpe en medio de su rostro, por la fuerza del impacto perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espalda, el chico del arco, preocupado por su amigo, corrió hacia el para asegurarse de que estaba bien….

-Naruto!, Naruto!, te encuentras bien?-dijo con claro tono de preocupación en su voz-lo siento mucho, no note que…-

-ya dejalo, estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo naruto con la típica sonrisa característica de el-

-sasuke le tendió una mano a naruto-esta bien, como digas-

Naruto tomo la mano de sasuke, luego de que se levantara ambos quedaron en silencio, silencio que tras minutos se comenzó a hacer mas y mas incómodo, finalmente sasuke se decidió a romperlo….

-Naruto…yo…mi familia…emm…por trabajo me padre tendrá que irse a otra ciudad y pues…nosotros debemos ir con el…partimos mañana-dijo finalmente mientras un gran tristeza lo embargaba-

Naruto no supo que decir, por que?, por que justo el día que elegía para declarase a sasuke este le decía que se iría y…en cierto modo… que ya no se verían mas…

-"rayos y ahora que hago, el se ira, ya no tiene caso decirle lo que siento…pero que estoy pensando, se lo tengo que decir, así por lo menos el sabrá sobre mis sentimientos…"-sin mas demora…,y como no encontró las palabras adecuadas, cerro los ojos, acerco sus labios a los de sasuke y lo beso, un beso suave y tierno que no duro demasiado tiempo, lentamente separo sus labios al tiempo que abría sus ojos, vio que en los ojos de sasuke se denotaba sorpresa, no esperó ningún comentario y salio corriendo del lugar-"creo que con esto he sido bastante claro"

Por otro lado sasuke estaba parado mirando por donde se había ido corriendo naruto, la acción de su amigo lo dejo tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada, aunque la verdad no era mucho lo que quería hacer, ese beso aunque fue corto le había encantado, y lo mejor era que al menos sabia que naruto le correspondía, o tal vez no era tan bueno, ya que ahora el se iría y no podrían verse mas, ni siquiera le dijo a naruto lo que sentía!, tal vez cuando fuera mayor podría volver y decirle a naruto lo que siente por el, pero…naruto lo seguiría amando?, no eso era imposible, pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que el pudiera volver, y para entonces naruto ya lo habría olvidado….lo mejor seria irse y olvidarlo también.

Con paso lento se fue alejando de aquel lugar, donde naruto le había "confesado" su amor, donde se había dado su primer beso con la persona que mas amaba, donde lo únicos testigos de su amor habían sido los árboles, donde por ultima vez había visto a su primer y gran amor…Naruto Uzumaki.

Salio corriendo luego de ver por última vez el rostro de sasuke…de su sasuke, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confesar su amor había decidido seguir lo que el corazón le decía, y el le dijo que lo besara, ese beso aun que fue corto le había gustado demasiado, quería repetirlo, y estaba de seguro de que sasuke igual, aun que el no le correspondió el beso tampoco lo negó, en el fondo sabía que sasuke le correspondía igualmente.

No sabía por que había salido corriendo de aquel lugar, solo sus piernas comenzaron a correr y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de su hogar, al menos había confesado sus sentimientos…de cierto modo, lo único malo, era que ya no le volvería a ver mas…

En el presente…

Hiromi pov

Me encuentro leyendo el fic de me amiga, y a la vez espiando a naruto, claro que gracias a mis grandes habilidades para le espionaje nadie[n lo nota, y es que no puedo evitarlo, desde que el chico nuevo entro al salón que no han dejado de darse miraditas que según yo…son muy sospechosas…

-hey hiromi-chan por que miras tanto a naruto-kun?-me preguntó ino, al parecer mis habilidades de espionaje no son tan buenas como yo pensaba jeje U-

-que? yo no estoy mirando a naruto, yo estoy leyendo esto-digo apuntando el cuaderno que tengo en mi mano-

-y que es eso?- me pregunta de vuelta ino-

-"que acaso no me va a dejar espiar tranquila?"esto-le dije poniendo el cuaderno en frente de su rostro-

-pues…-dijo leyendo el contenido-como es eso de que…¨ introdujo su miembro en…¨-no pudo seguir leyendo por que le tape la boca con mis manos luego de que degiko me arrebatara el cuaderno-

-cállate!, cállate!-dijo degiko-san-no puedes andar leyendo esto en voz alta-

-bueno bueno, perdón-dijo ino-no sabía que leían cosas así cochinonas-

-y gracias a lo que acaba de ocurrir no pude seguir espiando ya que el sensei acaba de entrar al salón" genial!!!" pensé en tono sarcástico-

Ya luego de unos minutos de una buena cucharada de rico aprendizaje

he interesantes comentarios sobre átomos y moléculas[léase en tono sumamente sarcástico mis ojos se van cerrando poco a poco, bostezo, pero que sueño, por que los átomos no pueden ser mas entretenidos?, ya no lo puedo evitar, dejo de lado la razón por la cual me mantengo despierta, la cual es espiar a naruto y a sasuke, el chico nuevo, apoyo mi cabeza en mis brazos y me quedo profundamente dormida.

Tengo un sueño un tanto extraño, me encuentro en un pasillo del instituto, a mi lado esta degiko-san, y sin saber por que comienzo a correr en dirección a la azotea, al llegar allá veo a….pero si son sasuke y naruto besándose apasionadamente!!!!.

Me despierto gritando como loca-AAAA!!!!-todos en el salón me miran raro y se comienzan a reír, el sensei me mira con claro enfado pero para mi sorpresa no me expulsa de la sala, eso se debe a que siempre e comporto bien…supongo.

Nuevamente el sueño me invade y vuelvo a quedarme dormida, en este sueño estoy afuera de la sala, creo que estamos en la hora del receso, o eso creo, creo que olvide mi bolso en el salón de clases por lo cual intento abrir la puerta pero esta…cerrada? y con llave? Miro por la ventanilla y…que es eso?? o no veo a naruto y sasuke asiendo el amor en la sala.

Nuevamente me despierto pero al parecer ahora no hay nadie[n en el salón…

-creo que demasiados fics yaoi me están haciendo perder la cabeza-digo…y al instante noto que debajo de la mesa en la cual sasuke se había sentado hay un sospechoso papelito doblado, me acerco y lo abro, leo-te espero en la azotea al receso-claramente es un papelito de naruto a sasuke, como lo se? Pues por la letra…no voy a yo a olvidarme de su letra y de las tantas conversaciones que tuvimos hacia ya varios años, emm…eso ya lo explicare después…ahora debo averiguar que se traen esos dos….

Final capitulo uno…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Salgo corriendo del salón en busca de mi inseparable amiga degiko, ella me ayudara en todo esto, de eso estoy completa y totalmente segura, corro hacia el segundo patio donde nos reunimos con nuestras amigas, Sakaki, mi okaasan, Rukia, Megami y Kyao, doblo rápidamente por el pasillo que conduce al patio, y sin darme cuenta choco con un chico, que vergüenza!!!, me paro y sigo con mi camino, sin dejar de pensar que el chico con el que me tropecé era Kaoru, mi gran amor, pero ese no es el punto por que nos estaríamos saliendo de la historia, llego al patio…

-de-degiko-san-digo jadeando por la carrera, la verdad nunca he tenido mucha habilidad física jeje-a-acompáñame por-por favor-digo intentando recuperarme, y ya recuperada-apropósito donde esta naruto-kun?-

-pues se fue con sakura, ella le dijo que la acompañara a la biblioteca, el intento resistirse ya que al parecer debía juntarse con alguien pero ella se lo llevo a rastras-dijo degiko-san, ella es muy buena en esto, ya que siempre se acerca a todos, es muy buena persona y una gran amiga, bue por eso es mi mejor amiga no?, pero volviendo al tema…debemos ir con naruto

-debemos ir con naruto-me apresuro a decir antes de llevarme a degiko corriendo de ahí en dirección a la biblioteca-

Vaya la verdad que esto de habilidad física de verdad que me empieza a hacer falta, esta bien, nunca he sido buena para correr ni nada por el estilo pero si quiero averiguar sobre lo que tienen estos dos chicos lo mejor será ponerme en forma por que creo que constantemente tendré que correr de un lado a otro, sin darme cuenta llegamos a la biblioteca, y ahí están naruto con sakura.

-naruto-digo poniéndome frente a el y viendo su desesperada mirada de ¨ ayuda ¨, bueno eso según yo-vamos debemos irnos a juntar con los demás para el trabajo…-

-que trabajo?-se apresura decir sakura de verdad que esta tipa me enferma-

-un trabajo especial que nos dieron en acles, verdad naruto?-digo poniendo cara de "sígueme el juego que te sacare de aquí"-

-aaa, claro el trabajo de acles-dice naruto como que estuviera recordándolo-

-tienes un trabajo?-dice al rato después-pues si es así entonces ve, no quiero que tengas malas calificaciones-

-bueno vamos-digo jalando a naruto del brazo, la verdad que no se que tienen sakura y naruto, pero por lo que he escuchado…o mejor dicho que degiko me ha contado a sakura le gusta naruto-

-oye que ocurre, me debes decir que te ocurre y por que tan de pronto le hablas a naruto como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- me dice degiko-san-

-ya te lo contare todo después-digo mientras corro y jalo a naruto conmigo-

rápidamente llegamos a la azotea, allí esta sasuke pero apenas entramos el se dirige hacia la puerta, se le ve el claro enojo que tiene, lo comprendo, que te dejen plantado no es lo mejor del mundo…

-sasuke, yo no quería dejarte plantado, pero…sakura me llevo a rastras a la biblioteca y yo no pude hacer nada, lo juro-dice naruto un tanto desesperado, o eso es lo que yo veo y escucho-

-con que tu eres el famoso sasuke, eh?, o debería decir sasu-chan?-digo con un tono de superioridad que claramente hace enfadar a un mas a sasuke-

-y tu quien eres para llamarme así?-me pregunta el-si ni siquiera me conoces-

-ven, vamos a hablar un rato y te lo explicare, si?-le digo con un tono mas tierno para que acepte, la verdad que no se en que lió me estoy metiendo pero eso da igual ahora-

-mmm…-se demora un poco en contestar, creo que lo esta pensando-esta bien-

-bueno, em degiko-san, naruto-kun podrían salir un momento?, ya que sasuke y yo hablaremos en privado…-la verdad no creo que sea buena idea que naruto este aquí mientras hablo con sasuke, por mi que degiko-san se quedara pero lo mejor será que acompañe a naruto y le saque la mayor cantidad de información posible-

-luego de que degiko-san y naruto-kun salen, puedo hablar con sasuke-y bien sasuke…tu y naruto se conocían?-comienza el interrogatorio!!!!

-y eso a ti que?-vaya pero que descortés, la verdad por lo que veo será difícil sacarle la información, pero nada es imposible!!!-dime…por que me llamaste sasu-chan?

-y eso a ti que?-le respondo de la misma manera, no dejare que me gane-

-sasuke suspira-esta bien, responderé a tus preguntas si tu respondes a las mías, trato?-me acerca su mano para que cerremos el trato-

-trato-le digo estrechando mi mano con la suya en señal de que cerramos el trato-bueno contesta tu primero

-hey! pero si la idea fue MIA!-me dice el, en realidad tiene razón-

-esta bien, yo contestare primero, pero tu debes contestar a todas mis preguntas-digo aumentando mi tono en "todas"-bueno comienza rápido que se nos termina el receso-le digo algo aburrida, no me hace gracia contestar preguntas, se supone que yo hacia las preguntas y el las respondía [imagínese a hiromi con traje de policía, apuntando el rostro de sasuke con una linterna, y a sasuke amarrado a una silla contraje de encarcelado-

-bien…por que me llamaste sasu-chan?, el único que me decía así era naruto…-dice dejando ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, como recordando momentos muy especiales-

-pues…la verdad es que es una historia muy larga, pero la acortare, un día escuche a naruto decir ese nombre y se es como que se me hubiera pegado en la cerebro-digo dándome una leve palmada en mi cabeza-y eso, ahora me toca a mi!!!

-espera, aun no termino-me dice apoyándose en la baranda-por que le escuchaste decir eso?-

-suspiro, no tengo mas remedio que decirle sobre la relación que tuve con naruto-

Final capitulo dos….


End file.
